


Tinder Mingle

by RSMelodyMalone



Series: Retos y Prompts del grupo Mystrade is Real 4 us en Facebook! [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sexting, Tinder
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-16 07:39:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11824110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RSMelodyMalone/pseuds/RSMelodyMalone
Summary: Prompt del grupo de FB Mystrade is real 4 us: Greg encuentra el perfil de Mycroft en Tinder y después de un tiempo comienzan a enviarse mensajes eróticos.





	Tinder Mingle

**_Sábado, 6 de mayo; 23:00 hrs_ **

 

— _ Nunca pensé encontrarte aquí. ¿Cual es tu historia? _

  
  


**_Sábado, 20 de mayo; 19:00 hrs_ **

 

— _ Disculpa la demora, estaba fuera del país… No hay mucha historia. Mi asistente descargó la aplicación, imagina mi sorpresa cuando vi la primera notificación. ¿Cual es la tuya? Es una sorpresa para mi también y más que me hayas dado “superlike” _

 

— _ JA! Entiendo, mi sargento insistió en que descargara la bendita aplicación, obvio lo terminó haciendo ella, los celulares son casi un misterio para mí… no pensé que fuera una sorpresa para ti, se supone que lo sabes todo. _

— _ ¿Cuántas veces te voy a decir que Sherlock habla sin saber? No soy omnipresente. _ —

 

— _Siempre he pensado que es cierto, no solo por que Sherlock lo dice._ _—_

 

**Martes, 30 de mayo; 7:00 hrs**

 

_ —Sherlock acaba de decir que estabas jugando a ser Dios en Iraq… espero que estes bien. _

 

**Jueves, 15 de junio; 3:00hrs**

 

— _ Al parecer me disculparé seguido, estaba fuera del país, no puedo negar o confirmar que era Iraq en donde me encontraba... de verdad no deberías hacerle caso a Sherlock.  _

 

— _ No tienes que disculparte, ya sé cómo es el trabajo. _

 

**Sábado, 1 de julio 23:00 hrs**

 

—  _ Acabo de llegar de tomar algo con los muchachos… Sherlock estaba allí, aunque tenía cara de querer largarse desde que llegó. John lo obligó a quedarse, debiste verlos. _

 

— _ ¿Cómo sabes que no los vi? _

 

— ¿Estabas allí? Debiste saludar…

 

**Jueves, 6 de julio 15:00hrs**

 

— _ Creí ver un carro parecido al tuyo hoy cuando fui a almorzar ¿ACASO ME ESPÍAS? Jajaja ;)  _

 

**16:00hrs**

 

— _ Ni siquiera estoy en Londres, no se quien te dió esa idea… _

 

— _ Era una broma, Mycroft!  _

 

**Viernes, 14 de julio 17:00hrs**

 

— _ Creo que no tomé muy bien tu broma… es porque sí era yo. Pero te aseguro que no te estaba espiando, buscaba a Sherlock. _

 

— _ No me molestaria que me espies ;)  _

 

Mycroft esta escribiendo…

…

....

 

**Sábado, 16 de julio 21:00hrs**

 

— _ Oye, ¿Que tal te está tratando esta aplicación? ¿Atrapado algo? _

 

—  _ No realmente, no _

 

— Oh! Aquí estás! ¿Cómo fue tu dia?

 

— _ Aún no llego a casa, ha sido un día largo. ¿Qué tal el tuyo? _

 

— _ No tan malo, estoy bebiendo una pinta con los muchachos del equipo de fútbol… No creo que estés de humor pero… estás invitado, si quieres. _

 

— _ Gracias, Gregory… pero aún tengo mucho que hacer. ¿Qué tal en otra ocasión? _

 

— _ Claro, claro! _

 

**Sábado, 16 de julio 23:00hrs**

 

— _ No tiens ni ide a d cmo me pones, My _

 

— _ He stado psndand en ti tda la noche!!!! _

 

—  _ DDe hecho creo q penso n ti tods las noches ;) ;) _

 

**Domingo, 17 de julio 3:00hrs**

 

— _ Akbo de llear a cas… y n sals de mi ment… juro que h stado duro tda la nchoe _

 

— _ Gregory, creo que es mejor que vayas a dormir… _

 

Greg Lestrade esta escribiendo…

_ … _

_ … _

 

**Domingo, 17 de julio 13:00hrs**

 

_ — _ _ POR DIOS! DISCULPAME MYCROFT!!!!! Eso fue... Bastante inapropiado…  _

  
  


**Miércoles, 19 de julio 21:00hrs**

 

—  _ Yo… también pienso en ti _

 

**21:05 hrs**

 

—  _ QUE!? OH DIOS! EN SERIO??? _

_ \------------------------------- _

 

Hace mucho tiempo no se encontraba en un estado de nervios tan caótico, no debió haber enviado ese mensaje, seguramente fueron simples mensajes de un ebrio, seguramente solo lo tenía en mente porque habían estado hablando. Maldijo el día en que permitió que Anthea le creara una cuenta en Tinder. ¿Que se supone que ganaría con todo esto? No sabia que hacer, si contestarle ¿Que se supone que le contestaría? No, no y no. Gregory simplemente estaba demasiado borracho y se acabó.

 

**Jueves, 21 de julio 6:00hrs**

 

— _ Mycroft… no me ignores. Necesito saber si de verdad piensas en mi, yo… no he podido dejar de pensar en ti. No mentía cuando dije que no tienes ni idea de cómo me pones. _

 

— _ Gregory...no prendas fuegos que no puedes apagar. _

 

— _ ¿Y quien dijo que no podria apagarlos? _

 

— _ Son las seis de la mañana, debes estar de camino al trabajo... _

 

— _ Que raro… ¿El señor Gobierno Británico no recibió mi horario esta semana? Estoy libre ;) _

 

—  _ Entonces… ¿por qué no me dices exactamente cómo te pongo? _

_ \-------- _

 

No podia creer que Mycroft estuviera respondiendo a sus avances… ¿eso es lo que hacía no? Estaba un  poco nervioso pero también estaba excitado, nada más pensar en Mycroft escribiendole mientras estaba en su auto, como si nada pasara, tambien sabia que era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar. Incluso si su borrachera fue lo que provocó todo, hace mucho que le gustaba el otro, solo que nunca se había atrevido a decir nada.

\------

 

— _ Bueno… cuando te veo no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo sería quitarte uno de tus caros  trajes, besarte completamente, de pies a cabeza. SIEMPRE que te veo no puedo dejar de pensar en cómo se sentirían tus labios en los mios. _

 

— _ Voy a dejar que hagas conmigo lo que quieras _

 

—  _ Si? Lo que quiera? Quiero besarte hasta dejarte sin aliento… quiero sentir cada parte de tu cuerpo _

 

— _ ¿Que mas me harias? _

 

— Quiero sentir tu verga en mi boca, hacerte gritar, hacer que me pidas que te deje correrte…

 

— _ Hmmm...creo que es algo que me interesa demasiado _

 

— _ ¿Que tienes puesto? _

 

— _ Un traje de tres piezas… _

 

— _ Mycroft… descríbelo! _

 

—Mmm…. Pantalon y chaqueta color crema claro, camisa blanca, chaleco un tono de crema más oscuro… corbata color borgoña, con pañuelo a juego, zapatos color marrón.

 

— _ Oh… sexy!!! Sabes? Estoy en mi cama… pensando en ti, en cómo te ves asi vestido, estoy tan duro que es casi doloroso _

 

—  _ Tocate, Gregory… quiero que te toques y pienses que es mi mano haciéndolo _

 

— _ JODER! _

 

—  _ Tus mensajes me distraen demasiado, tendré una erección en mi reunión matutina con el Primer Ministro _

 

— _ Hmm… no crees que deberías encargarte de ella antes? _

 

— _ Muy tarde, lo tengo de frente. _

 

— _ Joder Mycroft!!  _

 

**Jueves, 21 de julio 10:00hrs**

 

—¿ _ Me creerías si te dijera que aún tengo una ereccion y es toda tu culpa? No he podido dejar de pensar en ti… _

 

— _ Myc… estoy en el super…  _

 

— _ Hmmm… si mal no recuerdo, en la mañana yo estaba de camino a una reunión. _

 

— _ En ningun momento pediste que parara ;) _

 

—  _ Y tú tampoco lo has pedido, ¿Que podemos deducir sobre esto? _

 

—  _ Que vas a ser mi muerte? _

 

— _ Espero que no sea así… quiero sentirte adentro antes de que alguno de los dos muera... _

 

— _ OHPORDIOSJODER!!!!!!! _

 

— _ ¿Tesco? _

 

—  _ Estaré afuera en dos minutos. _

 


End file.
